The present invention relates to a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) receiving scheme, and more particularly to a GNSS receiver and method for dynamically switching the GNSS receiver between different operation states corresponding to different power consumption conditions.
In general, it is not required for a conventional GNSS receiver to constantly perform satellite information collections/updates since performing satellite information collections/updates constantly may improve the positioning accuracy but this have to waste much power. This is a significant defect for the conventional GNSS receiver when installed within an electronic portable device. The conventional GNSS receiver is arranged to perform satellite information collections/updates periodically with a predetermined frequency. That is, a frequency interval between any two continuous satellite information collections performed by the conventional GNSS receiver is fixed. However, performing satellite information collections/updates periodically with a fixed frequency can not save power efficiently. This is because a conventional GNSS receiver may be operated by a user with different user behaviors or under different environment conditions. Since the battery power provided to an electronic portable device in which a GNSS receiver is crucial, a more efficient power saving scheme for the GNSS receiver to effectively reducing unnecessary power consumption is critical.